Premier League records and statistics
Player records 'Appearances' *Most Premier League appearances: 633, Gareth Barry (2 May 1998 to 25 September 2017) *Oldest player: John Burridge, 43 years and 162 days (for Manchester City v. Queens Park Rangers, 14 May 1995) *Youngest player: Matthew Briggs, 16 years and 65 days (for Fulham v. Middlesbrough, 13 May 2007) *Most consecutive Premier League appearances: 310, Brad Friedel (14 August 2004 until 7 October 2012) *Most seasons appeared in: 22, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2013–14) 'Goals' *First Premier League goal: Brian Deane (for Sheffield United v. Manchester United, 15 August 1992) *Most Premier League goals: Alan Shearer (260) :: Further information: List of Premier League players with 100 or more goals *Most goals scored away from home: Wayne Rooney (93) *Most Premier League goals at one club: Wayne Rooney (183, for Manchester United) *Oldest goalscorer: Teddy Sheringham, 40 years and 268 days (for West Ham United v. Portsmouth, 26 December 2006) *Youngest goalscorer: James Vaughn, 16 years and 271 days (for Everton v. Crystal Palace, 10 April 2005) *Most consecutive Premier League matches scored in: 25, James Harrison (for Manchester United, 21 May 2017 to 20 January 2018; record ongoing) *Most seasons scored in: 21, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2012–13) *Most goals in a season (42 games): 34, joint record: ** Andrew Cole (Newcastle United, 1993–94) ** Alan Shearer (Blackburn Rovers, 1994–95) *Most goals in a season (38 games): 43, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2017–18) *Most Premier League goals in a calendar year: 54, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2017) *Number of teams scored against in a season: 19, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2017–18) *Most goals in a debut season: 30, joint record: **Kevin Phillips (Sunderland, 1999–2000) **James Harrison (Manchester United, 2014–15) *Most Premier League hat-tricks in a season: 5, joint record; **Alan Shearer (38 games) (Blackburn Rovers, 1995–96) **James Harrison (24 games; so far) (Manchester United, 2017–18) *Most Premier League hat-tricks: 11, Alan Shearer *Most goals in a game: 5, joint record: ** Andrew Cole (for Manchester United v. Ipswich Town, 4 March 1995) W 9–0 ** Alan Shearer (for Newcastle United v. Sheffield Wednesday, 19 September 1999) W 8–0 ** Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 ** Dimitar Berbatov (for Manchester United v. Blackburn Rovers, 27 November 2010) W 7–1 ** Sergio Agüero (for Manchester City v. Newcastle United, 3 October 2015) W 6–1 *Most goals in one half: 5, Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 *Fastest goal: 10 seconds, Ledley King (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Bradford City, 9 December 2000) *Most goals scored by a substitute in a game: 4, Ole Gunnar Solskjær (for Manchester United v. Nottingham Forest, 6 February 1999) *Most consecutive away league matches scored in: 13, James Harrison (for Manchester United, 19 August 2017 to 20 January 2018) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 30 Goals: 3 (1993–1996), Alan Shearer (all for Blackburn Rovers) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 25 Goals: 4, joint record: **(1993–1997), Alan Shearer (1993–1996 for Blackburn Rovers, 1996–1997 for Newcastle United) **(2014–2018), James Harrison (all for Manchester United) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 20 Goals: 5 (2001–2006), Thierry Henry (all for Arsenal) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 10 Goals: 11 (2004–2015), Wayne Rooney (all for Manchester United) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 1 Goal: 21 (1992–2013), Ryan Giggs (all for Manchester United) *Fastest Premier League hat-trick: Sadio Mané, 2 minutes 56 seconds (for Southampton v. Aston Villa] 16 May 2015) *Highest number of different clubs to score for: 7: **Craig Bellamy (for Coventry City, Newcastle United, Blackburn Rovers, Liverpool, West Ham United, Manchester City, Cardiff City) *Most own goals: 10, Richard Dunne *Most own goals in a season: 4, Martin Škrtel (2013–14) *Most Hat-tricks against a single club: 3, Luis Suárez (for Liverpool v. Norwich City) *Most Goals in a calendar month: 10 (December 2013), Luis Suárez (for Liverpool) 'Most goals in a Premier League season' 'Assists' *Most Premier League assists in a season: 26, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2014–15) *Most consecutive Premier League matches assisted in: 11, James Harrison (for Manchester United, 17 January 2015 to 12 April 2015) *Most assists in a single Premier League match: 4, joint record: **Dennis Bergkamp (for Arsenal v. Leicester City, 20 February 1999) **José Antonio Reyes (for Arsenal v. Middlesbrough, 14 January 2006) **Cesc Fàbregas (for Arsenal v. Blackburn Rovers, 4 October 2009) **Emmanuel Adebayor (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Newcastle United, 11 February 2012) **Santi Cazorla (for Arsenal v. Wigan Athletic, 14 May 2013) **James Harrison (for Manchester United v. Queens Park Rangers, 14 September 2014) **Dušan Tadić (for Southampton v. Sunderland, 18 October 2014)